Oshima Goketsuji
Oshima Goketsuji (豪血寺 お志摩, Gouketsuji Oshima) is a character designed for the Power Instinct game series. While she was a playable character from the start, she was the sub-boss of the first game she had appeared in, due to her role in the story at the time. After Legends, she has not appeared in another game in the series since. Oshima is unique in that the CPU would pick her in an orange and green color attire that was unselectable by the player. This palette swap became selectable in Power Instinct Legends. According to an interview with the development team of Goketsuji Ichizoku 2, her design was inspired on Lady Miyako from the anime film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_(1988_film) Akira] About Oshima Part of the third Goketsuji generation. Since an early age, showed uncommon abilities for a little girl. She spent 15 years of her life studying and training martial arts in the mountains, later she begun her labor as shrine maiden. One day, while visiting an antique shop of a friend of her family, Oshima accidentally spilled water over an old map and it begun to disintegrate, revealing a hidden secret on it. The secret revealed the localization of hidden treasures all around Tokugawa, and so with the help of her supernatural abilities, Oshima and her family begun their journey to find all the treasures. As the time went by the Goketsuji became one of the wealthiest families in Japan, eventually in the world. Due to the fortune that the family obtained thanks to Oshima, she was chosen to be the leader of the family. As the fortune of the Goketsuji family increased, also did the greed between it's members. Being the leader, and to encourage the competitive spirit in her relatives, she established the code of the family, in which one of it's orders gave the opportunity to any person related to the family to take control of the family fortune through the participation in a martial arts tournament that would be celebrated every five years in a family reunion. Oshima herself was the leader of the family for many years, but finally, she was defeated by her young daughter, Oume, in the 4th Goketsuji Tournament. This was a huge humiliation for Oshima, and one day after the tournament, she just disappeared without a trace. For many years, it was unknown if she was dead or alive, but after 70 years of her last participation in the tournament, she returned with a plan to regain the control of the Goketsuji clan. Aside of the clairvoyance, one of Oshima´s unusual skills is using her hair as weapon, the length of it is 66 cm and it can get hard enough to destroy a rock with just one swip. Status Along with [[Sahad Asran Ryuto|'Sahad Asran Ryuto']], Oshima hasn't returned as playable character since Goketsuji Legends. When was revealed that she wasn't present in Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Toukon Matrimelee, the development team explained that she didn't show up for the tournament because she had problems with arrhythmia and lumbago. Her last appearance was in Groove on Fight as a cameo as one of Oume & Otane's special attacks, in which a large version of Oshima falls on the opponent's head. Unlike Ryuto, who returned in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku, Oshima hasn't appeared in any other of recent games, being only mentioned in-game, but nothing that specifies that she is still alive. Special Moves * Gan Saiga (Rock Pulverizer Hair) - Oshima extends her hair to a great length to knock the opponent away for damage. *'Sei Ryu Dan' (Meteor Shot) - Oshima powers up, forming several balls of energy over her head until she throws it at the enemy. * Sei Ryu Ranbu Dan (Ultimate Meteor Wild Dance Shot) - The fully powered version of the Ryusei Dan attack. *'Kyoku Susei Dan' (Ultimate Comet Shot) - Much like the above move, except she puts all of her energy into one huge ball. The longer the punch button the held, the bigger it will get and do more damage. Deals significant damage even if blocked. *'Tenbu Kyaku' (Heaven's Dance Kick) - Oshima launches herself into the air with both feet into her opponent. A second one can be executed as well in Power Instinct Legends. *'Ikaku Hou' (Intimidating Bullet) - Oshima fires a blast of energy from her palms. Depending on the punch button pressed, it will be fired from a different direction - forward or diagonally downward. *'Ryu Kabe' (Dragon Wall) - Oshima summons up a shield of her energy to protect her as long as the button is held for a short time. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Kyu Ki Za' (Energy Charger Position) - Oshima sits and bows her head. As long as the button is repeatedly pressed, this move will charge her Stress meter. *'Kyuu Hi Hou' (Dove Soil Gun) - Oshima springs into the air, holding an orb below her. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Warei Suisei Jin' (Soul Destroyer Heavenly Comet) - Her super attack. Oshima curls into a ball, launching herself forward while surrounded in a huge globe of energy to ram into her foe. If timed correctly, it will negate normal projectiles. Music Themes * Don't Grumble! - Power Instinct 2 * I'm Oshima - Power Instinct 2 * Sad Granny - Power Instinct 2 * Okinawaan - Power Instinct 2 * Okinawaan Part II - Power Instinct Legends Appearances * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Groove On Fight - Cameo Sprites Artwork File:Osima pi.jpg File:Oshima Face.PNG File:Oshima_bw_fb.jpg File:Oshima_face_bw.jpg Related Characters *Kanji Kokuin: Enemy *Risen Horn Buffalo: They had a duel a long time ago. The winner of that match is unknown (it is said they have the same power level) *Kurara Hananokoji: Oshima feels that Kurara has a great power and that makes her feel a bit worried. Trivia *Oshima's father, Heiji, adopted the Goketsuji surname due to the rules of the Goketsuji Clan. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Bosses